Coming Back and Coming Out
by RosemaryLovesTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella disappeared without a trail from Forks. On the fifth anniversary of their vanishing, they come back, bringing with them a great story and a surprise. ExB AH
1. The Discovery

**Coming Back and Coming Out**

_The Discovery_

**JPOV**

Today was the fifth anniversary of my sweet Bella and that punk Edward disappearance. And to distract myself from thinking about my lovely Bella I took a walk in the woods.

Throughout that walk all I could do was remember Bella.

The way her hair would fall perfectly down with her soft curls, her kissable lips, her chocolate brown eyes, her porcelain-like skin and her stubbornness about things she believed in.

I started remembering when I was told she was missing and I felt like I was sixteen again, all the emotions built up and before I knew it I was whipping away a tear and kept walking.

_This happens to me every single year._

I was near the cliff when I heard a child screaming.

I went to try to save the child, because it could be falling off of the cliff, when I was faced with a familiar and unique unkempt bronze hair.

Only one person has that hair.

Instead of being shocked or amazed of how _HE _was here, I was furious.

_How was HE, that vile creature here and not Bella?_

But all my thoughts were immediately erased when out of nowhere a oh-too-familiar figure appeared in view.

And I was too shocked to say the least, when I saw her with a child.

The child had her ivory skin and her plump lips, but it had _his_ wild bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

I knew immediately the kid was theirs.

But I was, however, assaulted by other thoughts like:

-_What are they doing here?_

-_How in the bloody hell did they came back after five years of disappearance?_

And

-_What's up with the kid?_


	2. Coming Back

_Coming Back_

**EPOV**

"_-I'm not kidding Bella! I'm dead fucking serious."_

_-I know Edward but did you actually think about everybody else? – she said as we lied in bed together. Me furious about our relationship status and her thinking about everybody else instead of embracing happiness with me._

_-Actually Bella I already though about it…_

_-And… What did you came up with?_

_-We could fake our death. – As I finished saying that her eyes went wide._

_-What? Are you out of your mind? Why?_

_-Because I'm sick and tired of sneaking around and pretending I hate your guts. And that way we could finally be together…_

_-Again I ask you: are you crazy?_

_-Yeah, crazy for you._

_-Okay… We'll do it._

_-Really? – She nodded to my reply – then we'll do it."_

And here we are again. Back in Forks one more. We just headed back here because Bella felt remorseful about leaving.

If you don't know what I'm talking about let me tell you from the beginning:

I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 22 years old, I was born in Chicago on June 20, I'm a Gemini, and while in high school I've found the love of my life.

It seems everything's perfect, right? Well let me tell you it wasn't.

And here's because, well the love of my life was never my official girlfriend, I mean, we we're supposed to hate each other and be truthful to our respectful boyfriend and girlfriend.

Okay if I lost you let me rephrase it better, you see Bella was dating Jacob and I was dating Tanya. And we were supposed to hate each other because she was a "geek" and I was a "jock", but instead we end up falling head over heels for each other.

And we couldn't have our relationship being found so we decided to sneak around behind everybody's back. It sounds cruel and harsh but only in our situation you could understand it.

But when everything seemed perfect, well almost, we found out that Bella was pregnant, I knew it was mine because I was her first and Jacob still wasn't at the "stage" for sex.

So naturally I was excited, to say the least, but we had a major problem.

That is because Bella was known for being Forks' goody-too-shoes, that meant she was indeed a virgin so if we did in fact came out everybody would know that the baby wasn't Jacob's and they couldn't trace it down to me, so everyone would call Bella a slut, because they didn't know the truth, or worse, the pregnancy could lead to an investigation, because Chief Swan being the paranoid he was he might have thought his daughter was raped.

So one day, while lying in her comfy purple bed with me massaging her belly, we decided to escape, how you ask, by faking our death to avoid any kind of searching, we both said we were going to the woods, she said she was going to see Jacob while I just said I was going out and there we "died" in a wild fire caused by an irresponsible smoker.

Why fire?

Well because then nobody would have hopes of finding our corpses, but they would be able of identifying us as ourselves due to small identification items, like wallets, necklaces, my sunglasses and earings.

Call me psycho, I'm just careful.

So out of remorse, out of Bella's part, we came back.


	3. Meeting in the Grocery

**EPOV**

We got in to town with Phillipa, our daughter, yeah it may be a strange name but if it weren't for that girl me and Bella wouldn't have met.

When I heard my little girl complaining she was thirsty I stopped at a nearby grocery and offered to go but Bella, being her stubbern self that I love, said she would go, even though I offered to go so she could rest a bit, I could only imagine the amount of stress this "_return_" is doing to her. So whilst Bella was at the grocery buying water I tried to keep Phillipa's mind off of what we were doing here by playing with her.

**BPOV**

I got in the store and all I could think about was "_wow haven't been here in a long long time_", but I guess it was partly my fault, I mean I could have said no but for starters I could have remembered Edward that we should have worn a condom then I would be in this situation, then again we wouldn't have Phillipa and we wouldn't be _really _together. And all the important people in my life, like my dad, wouldn't have been sad about our "deaths" so you can imagine the shock it was when I turned around and faced my father.

We were in a momento of silence, I mean what could I say "_Hey dad long time no see, guess what I'm not dead at all oh and you have a grandchild yeah don't do that face because it's not intirely my fault, wanna know the father? Well it's none other than Edward Cullen, your nemesis, I know I know condoms, birth control pill, etc etc but what do you want we were so into the moment and God it was great, it still is… But enough about me how are you doing dad?_"

Yeah real reassuring.

And then Charlie broke the silence.

-"Bella? Is that really you?"

-"Yeah dad it's me."

-"What? How? I thought you were dead!"

-"It's long story dad, can I swing by your house later? I really miss you and I want to explain everything to you." –And I was on the verge of tears. Great.

-"Sure babygirl I'll be waiting for you." – He said whipping away a tear so I hugged him tight and said that I loved him so much and missed him as hell, then I rushed to the car with tears in my eyes leaving him there shocked as hell.


End file.
